Mario Kart 64
Mario Kart 64 is the second installment of the Mario Kart series, as well as the first in the series to use three-dimensional graphics. It was released for the Nintendo 64, and later became available for the Wii's Virtual Console. It featured changes in playable characters, new courses, and was placed 4th in the 100th issue of Nintendo Power's "100 best Nintendo games of all time" in 1997. Mario Kart 64 has set many trends which have continued on in the Mario Kart series and introduced courses such as Sherbet Land and Wario Stadium that were used again in future Mario Kart installments. Gameplay Players must steer with the Nintendo 64's controller's control stick, holding the A-button down to accelerate. The B-button is used for braking, and also allows the player to reverse by pointing the control stick downward. Items can be used by simply pressing the Z-trigger. When the player presses the R-trigger, they will jump, allowing the kart to turn around tight corners. Turning too much or quickly, or turning side to side, will result in the player sliding and spinning around, making their kart stop for several seconds. If a Banana is hit while the player is driving straight, the character will skid for a while before spinning out. If the player presses the B-button, a music note will appear over the character's head and they will not spin out but continue going straight, nullifying the effect of the item (this effect is also included in Mario Kart: Super Circuit). As opposed to the previous game in the series, Super Mario Kart, a standard race now has three laps rather than five due to the much-longer raceways compared to those found in Super Mario Kart. Additionally, the race tracks are not flat in this game and feature different forms of terrain. To get items, the character must get an Item Box. Once the character gets an Item Box, an item-roulette will appear with medium sound, and, when stopping, will sound four "dings". There are four cups, designated as Mushroom Cup, Flower Cup, Star Cup, and Special Cup. These cups are further divided into three different difficulty settings of 50cc, 100cc, or 150cc. An unlockable Extra, known as Mirror Mode, allows the player to race courses in the opposite direction usually raced, which sometimes increases difficulty. In order to unlock this feature, the player must win the Gold Cup on all the cups in 150cc. When the title screen changes, it means that the player has unlocked Extra. A Time Trial mode and a Battle Mode are also available, which pit the player in different kart scenarios that don't necessarily require racing. In the Time Trial mode, the players must race against their own previous times, represented by a ghostly form of their player-of-choice. In Battle Mode, each player starts with three balloons, and loses a balloon when hit by any item. It is also possible to lose a balloon if a heavier player such as Bowser hits a lighter player like Toad or Yoshi with great enough speed. When a player has lost all of their balloons, they will lose, while the other player simply "wins" that round. The rival system in this game is the more common 2 Rival system seen in most similar games, whereupon two randomly selected rivals will fight with the player, and will use the "Handicap" feature to situate themselves on level with the player. They will always stay on the same, no matter what the championship standings are. On a side note, when the player plays the 150cc and Extra mode, two random CPU racers may receive a huge handicap, and even when hit with an item such as a red shell, they will recover rapidly. Sometimes there is also one player that receives an even larger handicap and when ahead, it is almost impossible to stop them without cheating. Technical The original release of this game on the Nintendo 64 used 123 pages of the Controller Pak to record Ghost Data, which would occupy all the space in the Controller Pak. However, later versions of the game used 121 pages on the Controller Pak, leaving only 2 pages free. Because of the available controllers without a Controller Pak Slot, it is impossible to record Ghost Data on the Virtual Console version of the game. Drivers Lightweights The Lightweight drivers have the highest Top Speed and the best acceleration, but tend to slide out than most of the drivers. If a Heavyweight player rams into a Lightweight player, the Lightweight player will slip out, giving Heavyweights a large advantage over them in Battle Mode. Lightweights, with their faster speed and acceleration, have the advantage in Grand Prix mode, however. *'Princess Peach': Peach first appeared in Super Mario Bros. as that game's damsel in distress and has subsequently appeared as the damsel in distress in many games since then. She appeared in the first Mario Kart game Super Mario Kart. *'Toad': Toad is the helper of Princess Peach. He made his debut in Super Mario Bros but appeared as a hero in Super Mario Bros. 2. Toad also appeared in the first game Super Mario Kart. *'Yoshi': Yoshi made his first appearance in Super Mario World as Mario's friend and, just like Peach and Toad, made his racing premiere in Super Mario Kart. Middleweights Middleweight drivers both are about even with everything, making them suitable for beginners. They feature moderate Acceleration and Top Speed. *'Mario': Mario has been the hero of every game in the series since his first appearance in Donkey Kong. Now, he will demonstrate that he can be the hero of the road in the Mario Kart series. *'Luigi': Luigi is Mario's younger brother, debuting as a palette swap in the game Mario Bros.. Just as his brother, Luigi got the wheel for first time in Super Mario Kart. Heavyweights The Heavyweights are rather clunky, and have the lowest speed of all the racers in the game. Heavyweights also show low steering and Acceleration. However, with the ability to make lightweight drivers spin out by ramming into them, they are considered to be the best drivers in Battle Mode. *'Wario': Wario first appeared in Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins as that game's main antagonist. Wario joins this racing game series for the first time. *'Donkey Kong': Donkey Kong debuted in the game named after him, despite being a hero nowadays. This is his first speedway adventure, though Donkey Kong Jr. appeared in Super Mario Kart. *'Bowser': Bowser debuted in Super Mario Bros. as the game's main villain, as well as in the series itself. He first raced in Super Mario Kart. Enemies *'Bat' *'Boo' *'Chain Chomp' *'Crab' *'Mini Bomb Kart '(in VS mode only) *'Monty Mole' *'Penguin' *'Piranha Plant' *'Snowman' *'Spiny' *'Thwomp' Non-Playable *'Cheep-Cheep' *'Cow' *'Lakitu' Courses Race Courses Mushroom Cup *'Luigi Raceway' *'Moo Moo Farm' *'Koopa Troopa Beach' *'Kalimari Desert' Flower Cup *'Toad's Turnpike' *'Frappe Snowland' *'Choco Mountain' *'Mario Raceway' Star Cup *'Wario Stadium' *'Sherbet Land' *'Royal Raceway' *'Bowser's Castle' Special Cup *'D.K.'s Jungle Parkway' *'Yoshi Valley' *'Banshee Boardwalk' *'Rainbow Road' Battle Courses *'Big Donut' *'Double Deck' *'Block Fort' *'Skyscraper' Items *'Banana' *'Banana Ranch' *'Boo' *'Fake Item Box' *'Green Shell' *'Triple Green Shells' *'Red Shell' *'Triple Red Shells' *'Blue Spiny Shell' *'Mushroom' *'Triple Mushrooms' *'Super Mushroom' *'Star' *'Thunderbolt' Trivia *The lightning effect was changed in the release on the Virtual Console to a less intense flash, most likely to prevent seizures. *In the American, Australian, and European versions of Mario Kart 64, "Circuits" were renamed "Raceways". The exception is Royal Raceway, which was known as Peach Circuit in Japan (and not Royal Circuit). *In the Japanese version, Luigi, Toad, Peach, and Wario have different voice overs than their American counterparts, while other characters do not. The Japanese voice overs were used in the first three Mario Party games and Mario Kart: Super Circuit. *This is the only Mario Kart game in which Fake Item Boxes can block incoming objects. Additionally, players cannot throw that item forward, which is possible in the later Mario Kart titles. *This is also the only Mario Kart game in which the Special Cup is available as default. *If the results screen is left on for 50 minutes (64 loops), a hidden section of the tune starts playing twice, before reverting to the original tune. **The hidden section plays from the second loop in the CD Album. *If the player looks to the back of the scene during a successful award ceremony, the fourth-place character can be seen. Gallery 120px-Red_Kart.gif|Mario 96px-Mario_MK64.png|Mario 119px-Mario_Slide.png|Mario 107px-Mario_thumbs_up_MK64.png|Mario 120px-MK64Mario.png|Mario 96px-Mk64luigi.gif|Luigi 120px-MK64Luigi.png|Luigi 120px-Mk64peach.gif|Princess Peach 96px-Mk64peach2.jpg|Princess Peach 120px-MK64Peach.png|Princess Peach 94px-Toadart.jpg|Toad 99px-MK64Toad.png|Toad 96px-YoshiKart64.gif|Yoshi 120px-MK64Yoshi.png|Yoshi 86px-Mk64dk.gif|Donkey Kong 96px-Dkkart64.jpg|Donkey Kong 120px-MK64D_K_.png|Donkey Kong 96px-Mk64bowser.gif|Bowser 120px-MK64Bowser.png|Bowser 75px-WarioKart64.jpg|Wario 120px-MK64Wario.png|Wario 120px-Lakitu_MK64.png|Lakitu 120px-MK64Battle.jpg|Toad and Mario Battle while trying to avoid a Bomb Kart. 120px-Donkey_Kong_and_Luigi_MK64.png|Donkey Kong throwing Banana Peels at Luigi. 120px-Ram.png|Wario ramming Peach. 120px-KalimariDesertArt.jpg|Kalimari Desert 120px-Sherbetland64.jpg|Sherbet Land 120px-Mk64-2.jpg|D.K.'s Jungle Parkway 120px-Toads_turnpike.png|Toad's Turnpike. 120px-Mario_Kart_64_Kalamari_Desert.jpg|The racers and Lakitu. Category:Games Category:Mario Kart Series Category:Nintendo 64 Games Category:1996 Games